Vietnamese Crystal
Vietnamese Crystal is a hacked version of Pokémon Crystal infamous for its poor translation job. It was played between Pokemon Battle Revolution matches during the period of the Anniversary Red and Touhoumon and Moemon runs. It was played completely in Democracy mode, with a single input between matches, resulting in simple tasks taking many days. Due to the poor translation job, the chat would spam the phrases said by the various NPCs, and would call for "ELF time" after matches, a reference to Pokémon being called Elf monsters. Due to the slow speed of progress, the game took 230 days to defeat Sorcerer Sho (who replaced Champion Red). The stream ceased on 9 May in Ekruteak City Pokécenter speaking to Bill about his time capsule and was resumed on 24 May following the completion of Touhoumon and Moemon. The stream ceased again on July 12 2015 in the Goldenrod Radio Tower, to be resumed after the completion of Randomized Alpha Sapphire. The game ended on 11 December 2015, a day before the start of Pokémon XD, and its save file was released. At the end of the stream, the party consisted of: *BEST the Typhlosion *DONG the Suicine *EVER the Pidgey *DADA the Gyarados *ORGY the Poliwag *DEKU the Togepi The following elfs were in the PC: *GAY the Tentacruel *???? the Spearow FAKE the Sudowoodo was released prior to the attempt to defeat Sorcerer Sho. Crashes The rom hack was well known for being heavily bugged and causing crashes, though the team behind TPP are attempting to fix the bugs. So far, the game has crashed three times. At approximately 9:07 on July 7 2015, the game encountered one of the infamous bugs by talking to Pokemaniac Donald, resetting progress from having just liberated the Radio Tower from Team Missile Bomb to chasing after the Farfetch'd in Azalea Forest. It was later restored to just outside the Rocket Base in Mahogany Town. The game crashed again on at approximately 11:31 on August 31 2015 Victory Road, sending Baba back to Ice Road. The game was manually replayed by user KiptheMudkip to an imperfect version of its pre-crash version which was put live at 00:31 on September 3. An error with the emulator on October 7 2015 caused the game to pause, being stuck in the same position for nearly 17 and a half hours. At approximately 19:06 on October 8 2015, the game crashed again, this time due to a glitch involving the radio. Baba was sent back to her post-Hall of Fame state. The game was restored again by user KiptheMudkip at 15:12 on October 20 2015. Legacy ELF SPEAK The poor translation job spawned several memes, dubbed ELF SPEAK, which involved bad English in uppercase letters followed by the BORT emote. Notable examples include GO AWAY when a Pokémon comes out, X TO COMPETE when starting a battle, and naming Pokémon by their ELF names (such as Pidgey being a LAP). WAIT4BABA The phrase WAIT4BABA is a valid command in Democracy, being a pause, 4 Bs, an A, a B and a final A. This command was typically used to either waste time or as a reference to Baba. Category:Intermission Category:Season Two